


Disillusion

by BurningFairytales



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst, Drifting Apart, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFairytales/pseuds/BurningFairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disillusion

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to cross-post this from fanfiction.net, because I will eventually delete my account there.  
> I'm not going to post every story on there to this account, because, god, I made that account in 2008 - seven years ago! - and let's be honest, my writing was horrendous.  
> But some of them, like this one, I was kinda proud of. And you're not supposed to completely forget where you come from, after all. Just keep in mind I wrote this about four years ago.

 

 

 

_There are many ways to start a story._

_There is "In the beginning was…" or "It started with…"._

_Fairytales, for example, tend to start with the line "Once Upon A Time…", but you see, those stories usually end on the same line, as well._

_This story is not a fairytale._

_This story is not a fairytale, because this story doesn't end like a fairytale does. And since it doesn't, I will not pretend to begin it like one._

_So let's go back to where it started._

_Let's go back to how it begins._

 

* * *

 

She meets him when she is fourteen.

The world is still bright and beautiful; she has only started her journey and is eager to have an adventure.

Steven is nice and handsome and probably the weirdest person she has ever met.

In a good way.

She finds him in a cave, digging for rocks and gems; even though he's the son of Devon's President. He should be wearing fancy suits and talking all high and mighty, not crawling in the dirt like that.

He should be, she guesses, but she's never been a fan of logic or common sense, and anyway, his grin makes him look like he belongs there, right among those rocks.

She guesses that makes it okay.

Strolling over to him with confident steps, she asks: "Are you Steven? Steven Stone? I have something for you."

"I am. Thank you."

"I'm May."

"Steven. But you already know that."

He smiles.

And this is where the story really starts.

Not with her moving to the Hoenn region.

Not with her choosing her starter Pokemon.

No, it starts in a cave, with a twenty year old boy  _(man)_  in dirty clothes, who has the most captivating smile she has ever seen.

 

* * *

 

_(The start of what?"_

" _The start of a story, my darling.")_

 

* * *

 

The next year is spent travelling and training; meeting new people, making new friends and rivals  _(enemies, too)_.

She meets Steven again every now and then, sometimes by chance, sometimes not.

Collecting badges and fighting new trainers every day, May gathers lots of experience and sees a lot of things.

Things that make her glad she decided to go on a journey.

Things she wished she didn't.

Steven is there, though. Helping her, guiding her.

She's sure that she can rely on him, is sure that they are friends.

He doesn't talk much, doesn't really say anything about where he came from or what he's doing when he's not exploring caves or collecting rocks, but that's okay.

May trusts Steven. Who he is or where he came from wouldn't change that.

 

* * *

 

_("The thing about falling, you see, is that you have to count on someone to catch you. Have to count on the fact that they are ready to.")_

 

* * *

 

By the time she turns sixteen, May has defeated and disbanded Team Aqua. She fought Kyogre, has battled Rayquaza and caught Latias. She challenged the Elite Four - found out that Steven is the Champion.

 _(Was. 'Was' the Champion, they always correct her.)_  She fought him, and she won.

Some of those who know, whisper she has saved the world.

The truth though, is that she's tired.

The world doesn't look as bright or beautiful as it used to, anymore.

She thinks of the anguished cries of Kyogre, the great storm that made the world look like it was about to meet its end  _(which, she supposes, it was)_ , thinks of her father's strange look when she defeated him and her mother all alone, waiting for both of them to come home.

She thinks of the trainers she defeated, whose dreams she crushed to fulfil her own, and with every thought her steps grow slower and wearier.

Her Pokemon are worried, too.

She has considers talking to Steven, but when she visited his house, she had found it empty, except for a letter, telling her to take care.

_(Telling her Goodbye.)_

The hand clutching a PokeBall tightens slightly as she tells herself she won't cry over this.

She meets Brendan, once. He takes a look at her Pokemon and praises them, praises her, because she has grown so strong and independent.

"Oh, did I really?", she says and grins at him, when all she really wants to do is scream, because she's not strong, because she's not independent.

Because she needs Steven.

So she leaves, travels to other regions and challenges other trainers, everything to keep her mind off of things. Everything to find a clue about Steven.

She's trying very hard to find that beauty; find that thing she had loved so much about the world.

She can't.

 

* * *

 

_("And this is how it ends."_

" _Just like that?"_

" _Just like that."_

" _But that's no ending for a story!"_

" _It's no ending for a fairytale. But this is no fairytale. And this, whatever it is, ends like this.")_

 

* * *

 

Steven doesn't come back.

She keeps expecting to find him on her journey, keeps expecting to find him in their cave, or the Room of Champions when she beats the Elite Four (yet again), but he never does.

May has travelled Kanto and Johto, all over Sinnoh and has just gotten her sixth badge in the Unova region, but she has yet to find him.

Eventually, she grows up, and Steven stays away.

There is no "they" for the two of them.

 

* * *

 

_(„It wasn't supposed to end like this."_

" _It did, anyway.")_

 


End file.
